


Helping Hand

by MarsMars



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Gearbox Forbidden Content, Gen, Reader is Vault Hunter player, Troy wants to have fun, Tyreen is tired of you, general silliness all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMars/pseuds/MarsMars
Summary: The Children of the Vault were defeated by the brave Vault Hunters, managing to stop an all-out war in the galaxy. As with the previous games, you strive to complete missions after defeating the Final Boss, no matter how absurd they are or who gives them out.That is until Troy Calypso asks that you give him a hand in a trivial matter.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Gearbox, give me the forbidden content: The Calypso Twins are alive at the end of the game so they can hand out stupid missions to keep the player(s) away from them.
> 
> (More like, this is how I play the game)

Eldritch abominations, crazy Sirens, impending doom, corporations at war, and a sprinkle of a religious cult described your average Vault Hunting experience in Promethea. Sometimes you got sidetracked by starting one of the DLCs a bit too early than usual, but that was alright.

With the Final Boss defeated and all was well again by the standards of Pandora, Promethea, and all the planets you have visited, you ventured off to finish post-story missions for the simple pleasure of wiping the floor with your new set of guns and decent load of your Action Skill. It felt good unleashing ‘divine’ justice on anything that crossed your path.

In one of your mission runs, an idea strikes you: See how the Children of the Vault are handling themselves after their leaders’ humiliating defeat at your hands. You fast travel to the main hub of the CoV, being welcomed by new scenery of the CoV’s reconstruction. However, you became upset that none of the cultists were trigger happy with your presence. The new Torgue grenade mod will have to wait as well as your new elemental Maliwan guns you looted from their CEO’s office. 

As you passed by several cultists, some made off remarks about the CoV returning to its former glory, to watch your back, and the occasional ‘Oh my god, is that a Vault Hunter?’ You mingled a bit in the main square, staring at the giant Calypso statues that were missing their heads. 

Oh, right. That was a mission given by Lilith as a sign of war against Tyreen for taking her Siren powers.

“Hehehe, loved the fireworks,” your character replies, making laser notices when you scope on the empty spaces on the headless statues. Good times. 

After ransacking the huts of the cultists and punching open a safe for Eridium, you wandered off to the Church where you had first infiltrated the group to catch a glimpse of the infamous Calypso twins. Tyreen was standing by the large glass stained window depicting her and her brother, arms crossed, looking from side to side while Troy sat at the steps of the altar, mechanical arm holding a broken blade, tapping his foot, looking into the distance. You switched out weapons to hold the one with the missing piece of his blade attached to it*. You melee a few times, causing your character to do a jabbing motion and then a upwards swipe.

“Get lost,” Tyreen replied.

“Here to rub it in our faces about your victory?” Troy asked. 

“I let you two live,” you reply. This earns a huff from Tyreen and a growl from Troy. 

You wander around the Church, opening the small Dahl boxes for money and ammo when something catches your eye. Hidden near the petrified Eridium statues of psychos was a metal door with a red light. Curious, you approach it, taking notice of Tyreen following your movements. You attempt to open the door several times, only to hear the clicking noise and receiving a “CANNOT OPEN DOOR” warning.

“Mind your own business,” Tyreen yells out, then faces away when you point a gun at her.

You threw an MIRV explosive grenade out to them, watching the smaller grenades go off. The twins come out unfazed. Your shield isn’t lucky.

“Not sure what I was expecting,” you said, opening another Dahl box to recover a grenade. You stand in front of them for a while, both stare at you, then look away. You shoot a few bullets with your incendiary Maliwan SMG, watching as the elemental damage causes Troy’s hair to catch on fire for a bit before dying off. Tyreen’s hair meets the same fate.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Vault Hunter?” Tyreen asks.

“No,” you reply flatly. You crouch a few times to assert dominance while taunting Troy again with your weapon with his broken blade piece. He sighs at this.

You decide to check the pews once again for money when you notice a pyscho hitting himself on the head by the makeshift confessional stall. Observing the new visitor, you proceed with caution.

“Ugh, he smells of fuel,” you state.

“I’m ready to give my flesh!” the psycho yells, giggling. The twins pay no attention to him. The temptation to set the psycho on fire is halted by the EchoNet transmission of Troy Calypso, inquiring if you were willing to do a mission and to meet up with him in the CoV Church. You turned around to face the twins who were a few feet away from you.

Hopping over to the them, Troy waves at you like an old friend. What a mood change.

“I heard you were running some errands. Since you are a hotshot now, shouldn’t be difficult completing some side jobs for me, right?” Troy asked, sticking his hand out. 

“ **Mission: Helping Hand**  
**Information:** Hard times are upon the Children of the Vault. Begrudgingly, the Calypsos have asked for your assistance to prevent chaos within their cult. It’s _your_ fault after all.”

“Alright, I’ll bite, what’s the mission?” you asked, crouching a few times. 

“Several missions, actually. Supply runs, item management, fixing some electrical stuff, you know, the works,” Troy states, making a hand motion with his mechanical arm, “Stuff that you broke.”

“Like the statues,” Tyreen adds, huffing.

“Yes, the statues. I’m not fixing that,” you reply, crouching while pointing the gun at Tyreen. She stares back, hands on her hips. 

“First mission, we are running low on supplies. Appropriate some Maliwan supply crates from the nearby factories,” Troy states, giving you coordinates, “Get at least 5 crates, should be enough for now.”

“Aye, sir,” you reply, checking your map to scope the area out. At least this will give you the chance to test out your weapons. You set the twins' hair on fire before leaving the Church, taking notice that night fall had set on Promethea. The psycho from the Church was mingling by the headless statues, ranting mindlessly. You refrain from setting him on fire, again, instead passing by him to make way to the exit of the CoV hub. 

Navigating the treacherous terrains of Promethea was no easy task. It made Pandora looks like a childrens’ playground. Part of you missed the Pandoran skags. To set them on fire of course. Maliwan’s abandoned factories were situated near the marshlands where corrosive ooze flooded the area. It brought horrible memories of the Caustic Caverns.

Making your way through the marshlands, you ignored much of the wildlife who barely made a scratch on your shield. The Maliwan supply crates were scattered in an area you weren’t able to explore during the story missions when you had to cut off the supply of the corrosive element. You did a quick check-up of your gun loadout before proceeding, parkouring off the crumbling infrastructure of the area. Several corrosive mushroom-like creatures were alerted of your presence, quickly making their way to dispose of you. 

You toss a few grenades, using the explosions to make quick work of the shrooms that were injured. After making sure no shrooms were respawning, you proceeded through the area, picking up one of the supply crates.

“Hey, hey, so you managed to find something? Wow, I thought there was nothing there,” Troy sounds off in the EchoNet, laughing.

“Four more to go,” you reply.

“No need to be a wet blanket,” Troy teased before signing off. 

You managed to dodge more shrooms, barely making it out alive from two Badass shrooms and the occasional, deadly Venus-fly trap creature that inhabited the corrosive wasteland. Four crates later, down to four shotgun bullets and barely hanging on to some health, you leave the corrosive marshlands, shooting the nearest bandit to pick up an Insta-Health shot. 

Returning to the CoV, you went straight to Dr. Zed’s health vending machine, filling up before bothering the twins. 

Making your way there, the gas-drenched psycho was standing outside the Church, hacking some body parts. Lovely. 

“A meat puppet!” the psycho yells, smacking the body part more with the buzz axe. 

“What a poet,” you mutter, stepping inside the Church. Your favorite twins were lounging on the pews this time around, taking notice of your entrance.

“Ugh, the Vault Hunter is back,” Tyreen said, sighing.

You jumped on her head, facing Troy to turn in the mission, “Supplies here!”

“ **Mission: Helping Hand: Supply Run**  
**Information:** You delivered the requested supplies with gusto, much to the displeasure of the Calypsos.

COMPLETE.”

“Alright, that’s one. Here’s the next one,” Troy mumbled out from his spot on the pew, waving you off, “Retrieve some plant seeds.”

 **“Mission: Helping Hand: What a Pansy**  
**Information:** Troy Calypso has requested some gardening seeds for the local CoV Community Garden Block since you destroyed the greenhouse and the murderous plants inhabiting it. Oops.”

“I’m not getting near those plants again,” you state, pointing your gun at him.

Troy looked up at you since you were perched on top of his sister’s head, “Nothing to worry about, I’m only looking for vegetables and fruits. No carnivore plants. Here are the coordinates.”

You opened your map to check the location. Huh, that’s weird. It was in the middle of the main corporate headquarters of Maliwan, specifically in the building with the expensive gift shop. You glanced down at Troy. He merely waved.

This can’t be bad, you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> * I believe a BL3 feature is gun modifications? :)
> 
> This is just general silliness since I've bee replaying Borderlands 1 and 2, forgetting sometimes that I have received questionable missions. Like Handsome Jack asking the VH to hurl themselves off a cliff.


End file.
